Intelligant Empty Heart
by CandyAndYaoi
Summary: I think. I function. I don't breathe. When I awoke, I met peculiar humans. They taught me new things, useful information. When I left, a human, Sasuke Uchiha had told me he loved Naruto Uzumaki. Me. I replied, it wasn't possible because I'm a machine. I do not feel. And I said goodbye. But no matter how many times I am examined, no information explains the heaviness in my chest.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know I know...I'm crazy for starting a third fanfic when my other stuff isn't done but I had this crazy urge to write this fanfic since I read 'Irrelevancy' by brunalbreeze... It's a oneshot and I had my heart ripped in two...seriously if you love beautiful sad stories of SasuNaru, I suggest you go read it. Also this story will be influenced by one of my favorite manga's known as Karakuri Odette.

This is as AU, it won't be exactly like real life since there's certain alterations to fit the story as I like. I don't want to say it's scifi since it won't have to much scientific words or explanations

This is SasuNaruSasu.

Let me know if you you guys want me to continue this story, I just need to get this idea out.

* * *

**_I was surrounded by life. The music, the smiles, the laughs. They were alive. But I wasn't. I watched them. And I felt nothing._**

* * *

"Kakashi, to collect more data regarding humans, would it be abortive if I were to attend a school?"

Kakashi Hatake, a brilliant man of science had created the perfect Robot. However, Kakashi disagreed with the idea of exposing the world of his miracle creation.

Kakashi wasn't a fool to believe the world would use his creation for 'good'.

It seems others opinion for 'good' was setting war for selfish, and foolish reasons. Far too messy and unwanted to Kakashi.

The real purpose of creating a computerized human was not for anything complicated like solving world hunger, or wars, or taking over the world.

Even though he could do all three at the same time, he simply wanted a child. A child to call his own, a child to watch them grow.

A child starts off as a blank slate, not knowing the truth and reality of the world.

Innocent and clueless.

They don't experience emotions until they understand what they are.

A Robot is very much the same, though it takes them longer to learn emotions. Most people would say it was absurd to believe a 'machine' could learn emotion.

But Kakashi labeled them as lazy, even though he himself was lazy.  
Kakashi was married to a kind, gentle, man with chestnut hair and eyes. His skin was a warm, brown color, and he had a horizontal scar across the bridge of his nose.

His name was Iruka Umino.

Kakashi and Iruka wanted a child, but in their country, gay marriage was allowed, but adoption was not allowed to gay couples. Currently there were protest groups, but Iruka and Kakashi didn't want to get involved in a thing chaotic, they wanted a child and a peaceful life.

So Kakashi set out his planning. As much as he was a intelligent man, it took three years to finish all of it. Kakashi wanted to make their 'child' as human as possible. It was difficult finding the correct materials to develop hair. He didn't want to use plastic hair known as synthetic plastic. So Kakashi tried experimenting real hair and guitar strings. He managed to make the hair remain thin, soft and shiny, but strong as metal wires so that the hair wouldn't fall off. Of course the hair was originally light brown hair but the experimentations led it to changing a pure golden color. Iruka insisted that the color was lovely and wanted to keep it.

For eyes, Kakashi stuck with glass, he combined laser eye technology and camera recordings. With the spherical point of view, it would remain similar to that of a human. The eye color was decided to be a evening blue that was highlighted with azure blue.

For skin...it was relatively easy since all Kakashi had to do was use stem cells taken from the umbilical cord. Kakashi and Iruka used their own stem cells because then their 'child' would have something gained from their parents, it would be their 'child'. He grew the skin in his small laboratory in his basement. It took about a year and a half to develop enough skin for the whole body.

Kakashi asked whether it should be a boy or girl. They agreed to a boy; but had complications discussing the dick size.

The voice was also a easy process.

Thanks to Japan's Voice Synchronizers known as Vocaloid, Kakashi had managed to personalize the voice of their 'child.'

Iruka insisted he wanted the voice to be cheerful, and bright.  
So Kakashi managed to create a voice that could be warm, gentle, and loving; It could have been excitable, happy and loud, and it could change into a low, husky, alluring voice. Kakashi wanted their 'child' to be colorful and unpredictable.

The meaning of energetic.

To act like he was full of life.

The human body was the final process. He combined everything he knew into the empty shell of a body. His 'bones' were metal, and his 'memory' was separated into two parts. Ten percent temporary memory where Kakashi would check and decided whether to erase it or store it in the permanent memory. Ninety percent would he used to store useful information. When everything was completed in three years, Kakashi and Iruka had decided to name their son Naruto Uzumaki.  
As a last minute idea, Kakashi programmed a learning system in Naruto so that he could learn emotions. Kakashi was a man of science and shouldn't believe that a human android could 'feel' things.  
But Kakashi believed it was possible for Naruto to learn emotions.

To 'feel' and truly 'live'.

To be alive.

They of course programmed Naruto to have basic information down. Such as understanding math, science, and human behaviors.

Naruto would be able to function as long as he charged by sun or plugged in his charger behind his earlobe. It would take 9 hour to maintain normal functions for every three days until his next charging session.

Naruto was finally complete. His day of completion and awakening was on October 10th.

So it was his birthday.

And today marked Naruto's fourth birthday since he was created. For his birthday present Naruto asked to attend a school.

A public school.

With humans.

"Pardon Naruto? Why do you want to go school again?" Kakashi inquired, not sure if he misheard Naruto's sentence. The young android normally never asked for much, the only time he asked for anything was to recharge when his battery was low or to have a maintenance check.

This was a unexpected question, which was a good sign, but Kakashi wanted to check just in case, not wanting to raise his hopes for nothing.

With a second that had passed, Naruto

Naruto was becoming curious about humans? This was a very good sign.

The blond boy nodded "I noticed based on my observations that human teenagers experience the most emotions...You created me to learn to be human. Humans learn in school. They create bonds, so it would make sense if I were to attend to school."

Kakashi let out a disappointed sigh at the answer, but all hope was not lost.

"Alright, but why the sudden realization?" He asked, as he began to comb his hair. Kakashi knew a friend who was a principal of a high school. Her name was Tsunade Sannin.

Naruto was also confused as to why. Perhaps it was because the amount of teenagers holding hands, kissing each other, laughing together, and fighting together. Naruto had seen Kakashi and Iruka do that all the time. He didn't understand why there was so much touching and kissing when it came to couples.

They had intense emotions for each other, that much Naruto knew, but why? They knew they loved each other so wasn't that it enough? No questions left to ask how one felt about the other.

'Love'. What was it anyway?

Naruto looked into his dictionary:

-1. feel a deep **romantic** or **sexual** attachment to _(someone)._  
"do you** love** me?"  
synonyms: care very much for, feel deep **affection** for, hold **very dear,adore**, think the world of, be **devoted** to, **dote** on, **idolize**, _worship_; More:  
**antonyms: hate-**

It still didn't make sense. How does one love another? Naruto knew he wasn't human but he was curious. He was. He didn't 'feel' curious.

"I would like to know the difference." He plainly stated, blinking plainly at Kakashi as if it was that obvious.

"And what difference are you looking for?" He asked quietly, taking note of this new side of Naruto.

"I look at my hands." Naruto's arm stretched to just be in front of him. Not tearing his eyes off the back of his tanned hand.

"Then I look at Kakashi's, Iruka's, and stranger's hands. They're all different." Naruto looked to Kakashi. "Humans are different every one of them. One might have different skin, hair, eyes, body shapes...even twins are different when it comes to their personality. There are always differences in everyone." Naruto explained with a dull expression. Naruto turned head to the window, gazing at the children walking home from school.

"Humans grow to be different. They are meant to be different. And I am different." He explained.

Naruto's expressionless glazed, eyes were now staring at Kakashi. Naruto's eyes were empty and cold as usual, but something was new in his eyes.

"Am I really any different from a human? That is why it is important to attend to school." He explained.

Kakashi gave a half smile. This was a start, Naruto may be turning human after all...

"No you are not, you're human Naruto. You're my son." Kakashi agreed with Naruto with a happy smile.

The following day Kakashi was awake at 6 in the morning (which was surprising considering how much of a lazy bum he was)

He helped Naruto comb his hair back, but do the metal content on Naruto's hair, it refused to mold into the direction Kakashi wanted. With a dishearten sigh he moved to other things, like dressing him properly. He gave a change of clothes for Naruto to change into. As soon as Naruto finished changing Kakashi immediately drove to Konoha High. It was where Kakashi was taught.

Where he met Iruka.

Kakashi was siting in the office of Tsunade Sannin, she had an intense air around her. The was very clear with a message 'I will crush you of you step out of line.' But she wasn't too scary, she had a rather kind look in her eye.

"So this is Naruto Uzumaki? You're..." She looked at the papers regarding Naruto and his information.

"...Son."

Kakashi nodded, normally he was carefree but he knew Tsunade was a woman to respect.

Silently he wished Iruka was here with him instead of Iruka traveling to England to teach.

But Kakashi made a mental note to email Iruka of this new development in Naruto. Naruto politely greeted the principal, but never said a word to her which was odd, Naruto usually said a brief hello. With a sudden bang, her hand slammed in the table, her eyes scaring Kakashi.

Naruto simply raised an eyebrow at Tsunade's expression.

"He's an android! Not a human! Teenagers are reckless enough and a pain to deal with but a Robot too?! He could be a potential threat to the students!" She shouted. Tsunade didn't believe in her own words since she knew Kakashi was not a reckless man that didn't think things through. But as a principal she needed to put she feelings away and treat this as if she never knew Kakashi.

"Naruto is the newest model of androids. He is programmed to be unable to harm humans in anyway, if there is any sign of malfunction in his system that might threaten the safety of other students, there is an automatic security shutdown that will turn off all functions and give me time to locate him through G.P.S." Kakashi assured, hoping Tsunade would take the bait.

Naruto decided it was not his place to speak considering he was the object they were discussing about, it would do no good if he spoke up. However he noticed a fly that was in the room. Automatically deciding to get rid of such a bacteria-infested insect, Naruto took off his shoe and watched the insect fly around for a few moments before he was able to predict which direction the fly would go.

His arm stretched behind him as he threw with all his strength to hit the fly.

He killed it. There was not doubt. His throw went 25 miles per hour and the fly definitely died.

But there was the unexpected incident when his shoe hit a student. In the eye.

And put a hole in the wall.

* * *

"Naruto, you have any idea how difficult it was to get Tsunade to finally agree?" Kakashi scolded Naruto, whimpering with the loss of his money in his wallet to pay off the damages.

"I am sorry Kakashi." Naruto apologized with an even tone and with a dulled expression to match it. Kakashi narrows his eyes at that, he wish Naruto would smile, to truly smile like he felt emotions.

Not yet, but Kakashi knew one day Naruro would smile. And when he did, Kakashi knew it would be the most beautiful sight.

"Alright, it's ok. But do not break anything! You got that? And remember your strength!" Kakashi warned.

Naruto nodded obediently, of he was to refrain from using his strength, he would do so.

"Kakashi, would it not be easier to turn off my strength or at least minimize my strength range?"

"Well yes, but I don't want to to do that Naruto."

Naruto blinked, his program was unable to understand Kakashi's response as to why he would not do such an obvious thing.

He began to browse the internet as to why Kakashi refused.

Nothing.

Asking questions was a last resort Naruto would use. He chose not to trouble Kakashi and Iruka with his troublesome questions. Although Iruka and Kakashi insisted any question Naruto had for then would never be considered troublesome.

But if that were true, why did Kakahi and Iruka stumble over their words and answer in broken words and sentences. It seemed tey were all of a sudden nervous or scared with their heartbeat picking up speed.  
A good example was why there was loud noises of moaning, thumping, and yelling from Iruka and Kakashi's bedroom at night.

They both turned a bit red, Iruka more than Kakashi.

They gave vague responses and Naruto labels the data of that moment as_ 'unanswered, unknown answer.'_

"Why do you not want to do that? Are you tired? I am able to assist you by adjusting my strength for you if that would please you. I am sorry that I am troublesome." Naruo apologized, though he did not see the problem of his strength since he was specifically designed not I harm or destroy anything in anyway. But if Kakashi had trouble because of his strength then it would only be appropriate to apologize for whatever issue he had caused.

"No...you're not troublesome...Don't apologize Naruto." Kakashi insisted with a heavy heart. Naruto was still learning.

Kakashi knew many things, but only because he believed and had faith in Naruto.

He believed Naruto would one day understand humans and emotions.

**He was his son after all.**

* * *

Well? Did you guys like it? Let me know in a review please!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:  
I was quite surprised actually to see how many of you liked this idea, I suppose it's probably because Human falling in love with a robot isn't an unusual idea, and as big as the SasuNaruSasu fandom, it is a bit surprising that there aren't that many RobotXHuman.  
But i'm glad you guys really like the idea! Hopefully this story will be making you guys on a feelz roller coaster! Please leave a review if you want to, it would be appreciated!

* * *

**...**

**Rebooting...**

**Charging has reached completion. **

**Please wait for the safety procedure before removing power cable.**

**...**

**Cable may now be removed.**

I opened my eyes slowly to allow my system to focus my eyesight and adjust to the light. I sat there to connect to my other functions safely. I repaired my voice box as I have found it was sounding less smooth and more choppy. I needed to maintain a smooth voice or else I would be out of place.  
I had finished charging my battery for the next three days. I briefly checked the calendar, and saw that today would be my first day attending a school with humans.

I concluded that it would be best to sit on the sidelines to observe humans grow since adolescents experience the most growth in their age.  
Momentarily I sat there and proceeded to get up from my bed(though I questioned why I ad a bed since I didn't require such a thing to properly function) to properly dress myself.  
I headed to my closet where Iruka had demanded on purchasing bright colored attire for me.

Although I have no opinion on clothes, neutral colors such as brown and gray would have suited fine instead of orange, yellow, blue, red, and green.  
These were rather flamboyant, plain colors wouldn't attract such useless attention. But Iruka had insisted it was important to look formidable and approachable to my peers during the first week I was born: Although I do not comprehend how color choices affect human perception, I allowed Iruka to do as he liked.

I scanned the wardrobe of clothes. I needed to choose proper attire since leaving the house with no clothes on is apparently illegal. I closed my eyes and tapped into my wifi to connect to Firefox. I searched 'Modern clothing for men.' And it gave me catalogs to choose from. I gathered sufficient data for what would be appropriate and acceptable for school. I neatly took out the slightly ragged jeans, a yellow loose shirt, and a orange, zip sweater.

I laid them neatly on my dresser and headed for the kitchen. It was 7:15 am and Kakashi was to get ready for work at 7:45 am. Kakashi enjoys taking his time so I often prepared breakfast because it would be convenient for Kakashi.

When I was done with the omelet, I began to cook the bacon. The chilled slice of thin meet began to wrinkle, curl, and ooze fatty oils.  
I felt a small weight sit on my foot, I heard a small,begging whine from my right foot. I glanced down.

It was a pug named Edwin.

Kakashi had an affinity for dogs. I had once asked why Kakashi loved dogs and he told me a story of a dog named Hachiko. The dog was taken in by a human man. When his owner returned from work, the dog would wait at Shibuya Station to greet his owner each day. One tragic day, the professor did not return, he had died from spontaneous bleeding in the brain tissue. Hachiko had waited for his owner to return. With a never wavering loyalty, Hachiko continued to wait at the train station everyday for nine years before he had finally died.

The dog loved his owner, and remained loyal till the very end.

Kakashi smiled at me when he had informed me the story, but his voice was very sad.  
He told me that dogs understand what loyalty was, and that dogs value love very much. That sometimes it seems like dogs are more 'human' than actual humans.

This was a confusing sentence for me to comprehend. I never asked nor corrected Kakashi with his sentence, it didn't...

It didn't seem appropriate to do so.

I stared down at the dog, reaching to the heater roller it so that I would not burn the meet that was currently frying in the skillet.

Edwin tilted his head, his eyes stared at me in hopes of a piece of the meal I was cooking. This had occurred before, so I took an educated guess that Edwin wanted a piece of Bacon.  
"No Edwin. If I fed you bacon you will develop pancreatitis." I explained, the dog continued to whine and nudged me with it's nose as if to coddle me.  
I would not feed him bacon. He could get very sick and things would become very complicated if Edwin died. Kakashi would be distraught and would have trouble functioning to his daily schedule. Then Kakashi's job would be affected negatively, and then income decreases which leads to many problems that would bore you if I listed them.

Soon the bacon was well-cooked so I set the fork, knife, plate, and napkin neatly on the table just as Iruka had taught me.  
I began to divide the food to balance his diet since Kakashi insists healthy eating was important to him.  
I remembered a T.V. commercial using ketchup to decorate the omelet.

So I decided to draw the sun using mustard and created grass using wasabi on the omelet. If humans found it delicious eating colorful condiments on their food, then Kakashi would surely enjoy his food now.

I sprinkled coconut and cinnamon to better fit Kakashi's taste. I peeled kiwi skins to be a side dish for him. Kiwi skin was an excellent source of nutrition, so Kakashi would no doubt approve. Perhaps he would like it.  
With his breakfast prepared and waiting to be consumed, I headed to Kakashi's room to awake him from slumber. Edwin obediently followed me into the wooden hallway.

Edwin was supposedly my 'dog' since Kakashi had insisted on purchasing a gift for on the anniversary of my creation, even though I did not require nor desire for possessions of any sort. I was a Robot.  
Possessions were meaningless to me.  
What use would a heartless, emotionless, Robot like I, do with them? Kakashi had insisted that it would help my progression for how to be a human, with his reasoning I accepted the 'gift'.

Although Edwin had caused more trouble than helpful information for me.  
I twisted the round knob of Kakash's door and found him heavily asleep. His room was almost completely enveloped by the darkness and was only visable because of my specially adjustable eyesight, also the light that escaped from his open door lit the way for me to find Kakashi.

He murmered when I poked him in the face to rouse him from slumber. He blinked his eyes open in a quiet, graceful manner. Kakashi looked at him, his pupils adjusting themselves to focus on me. Kakashi slightly flinched and sighed when he processed it was only me.

"Naruto...Isn't there a better way to wake me up? I swear if you were someone else, would have thought you were a serial killer with how the light makes you seem creepy..." Kakashi sighed, getting up from his bed.

"You said not to wake you up with ice water yesterday morning when I did. I assumed you would have dealt better with a simple nudge when you sleep." I explained, watching Kakashi head to the bathroom.

"I prepared your meal on the table." I left without a word after that.

When he finished dressing himself (But not his hair), he stared at the meal I prepared with a solemn expression. He glanced to me, as if expecting something from me based on his neutral expression, slightly wide eyes, and gently lifted eyebrows.

"I saw humans enjoyed decorating their foods with colorful condiments." I explained, sitting across from him to watch him eat.  
He blinked in comprehension, he gave a brief smile before eating. "Thank you Naruto, It's..." He scooped up a large piece of omelette and pasty condiments and brought it to his mouth to chew and swallow. He tensed, I felt his heart picking speed, and his sweat building up.  
"It's ah...Delicious..." He said in broken words before continuing.

I knew he lied. But I don't understand why he did. I simply sat back and watched him finish his meal. He smiled at me, his skin slightly paled, a sign of being unwell. "Well, with that, I will no doubt be energized for the rest of the day, shall we head to your school then?" He eagerly asked. I nodded silently, my expression not changing, I found it unfit if I changed my expression if I did not fully comprehend the meaning of each emotion.  
I followed him into his car he called his 'Baby'.

Although it makes me completely unable to process why Kakashi gives a pet name to a unresponsive, nonliving object a pet name. Then again, I too am a nonliving object. A machinery to be exact. I do not inquire why humans give pet names, I was still in the process of understanding human behavior, emotions, and bonds.

I sat in stillness in the front car seat. I closed my eyes and searched information based on high school behavior. But too many websites were vague, and used too many hyperboles, metaphors, and slang to understand any of it. I found myself unable to think of what to do next. Kakashi placed a hand on my shoulder, his smile was confusing me.  
I noticed we had reached the tall building, brimming and overflowing with lively adolescent humans. Kakashi spoke in a even, warm voice.

"Searching online will not give you answers to school Naruto, but I promise things will be alright, take care ok?" Kakashi said,  
I gave a slow nod and smoothly reached for the school bag that contained appropriate materials for class.  
I reached out for the door. I was going to learn to be human, or at least understand and be able to mimic emotions.  
That was my purpose, my sole reason for existing.

Then I would be a complete android.

I would fulfill my purpose of creation.  
When the students in my class settled themselves inside their class, the teacher began to explain that there was a new student. I stood there, scanning each human's face.

The same species, but so very different. Their body posture combined with their expression were all different, and gave different types of emotions. This would be quite a useful atmosphere for my learning.  
One boy stood out among the rest.

He had dark, dull, black eyes, and his hair was charcoal colored, and looked relatively soft. He was quite out of place compared to his colorful, unique classmates.  
I was stared at with fascination, though the one with dull eyes held the most interest with his slacked, body posture, and focused eyes on his book had changed immensely when he saw me.

The teacher, with her ruby eyes, cherry lips, and wavy, layered hair, she smiled at me and was introducing my name to the class.  
"Class, this is a new student, he has never been to a public school before, so I expect he is to be welcomed warmly." Her voice was light, and seemed gentle, but the end of the last word was dropped a tone lower, as if she was giving the students a wordless warning.

"His name is Narut-"

A boy with odd, red, upside down, triangles under his eyes smirked and spoke up, standing up and interrupted the teacher.  
"Mrs. Kurenai! Does that mean he's a bum from the streets?!" He hollered loudly, laughing to himself, some other students (Mostly boys) joined in on the laughter. Kurenai was not at all pleased and yelled at him to sit down. "Kiba! Sit down now before I send you to the principal's office!" she warned him threateningly.

The class settled quickly, quieted down. Kurenai looked at me, and told me to introduce myself.  
I didn't know if I should smile, so I kept the default expression of my face.  
"My name is Naruto Uzumaki." I introduced myself politely.

I went to take a seat beside Sasuke because there were no chairs left except the ones around Sasuke. Some girl whined and let out disappointed sighs. I assumed it was because they held a sort of attraction for Sasuke.  
I am a android, and I certainly do not feel, but I could tell Sasuke was an attractive young man based on his calm demeanor, focused eyes, strong bone structure, sharp eyes, and his black hair. He obviously held a charismatic atmosphere around him.

Although it seems he was also distant since there was no one sitting by him. People liked him but if he didn't like people, he probably told them to stay away. But that does not concern me.  
He wouldn't be able to provide useful information for my data.  
Without hesitation, I sat beside him. I began to settle into my desk. I saw confused eyes stare at me from the corner of my eye for a brief moment before they disappeared.

Hours passed by, and soon it was the beginning of lunch. I was a android, so I did not require to eat, but I did require to drink water so that my tongue, lips and eyes do not dry. I opened my water bottle and began to drink to refill my internal water bar. When it was just about full, I was approached the the same boy who had spoke out in class, with a handful of other students with him.  
Kiba had a pursed smile, one eyebrow slightly narrowed.

He darted his eyes to me, his heart rate was slightly faster than a average human. "Um...About earlier, I meant it as a fun joke, but it was crossing the line...I didn't mean to offend ya...I don't know when to shut my big mouth so I usually screw up when I speak..." He began to speak, his sentence speeding up in certain parts.

His weight continuously shifted from one foot to the other.  
He was anxious and guilty. I made an hypothesis that Kiba was trying to apologize and ask for my forgiveness. I would not usually answer since I did not have an opinion, but if I ignored him, he may take it the wrong way and consider me a stubborn, unpleasant human. I could not risk that on my first day since I was programmed to be intelligent.

"I wasn't offended, so you don't have to apologize." I said plainly, wondering why he had brought so many people with him.  
A girl who tied her platinum, blond hair up smiled at me, elbowing Kiba in the stomach.

"I'm Ino, Kiba can say a lot of douche bag things, but he's a nice guy deep down." she added. Another girl, who seemed relatively close to the blond girl, also smiled and sat beside me. She had pink hair and moss, green eyes. Kiba sent a small glare to Ino "I am not that much of a douche!" He argued. Soon they were arguing in the background.

"My name is Sakura, which school did you go?" The pink girl asked. School required to study.I never studied since all the information I already knew was from downloaded data Kakashi had provided me.  
Before I could answer, a boy with spiky, brown, tied up hair, with rather bored expression spoke "He obviously isn't homeless. Look at his clothes. He doesn't seem stupid, so he probably was home schooled up until now." He finished his sentence with a brief yawn. I remember that he was asleep for about 83.7% of the class.

I believe his name was Shikamaru since the teacher called his name multiple times to wake him up.  
I nodded at the answer, it was as close as the actual truth. Kakashi warned me not to give away the truth.  
Both girls let out a noise of brief surprise, they smiled at me, and the pink girl spoke.  
"So that must mean you're really smart! Which parent taught you? It must be your mom since I saw your dad drop you off at school." She asked eagerly.

"I don't have a mother." I replied plainly.  
Everyone's happy expression dropped, they were uncomfortable. Did I say something wrong?  
Kiba was the first to speak up "Sorry to hear about that, we didn't mean to bring that up..."  
I assumed he was hinting at my 'mother' passing away.

"Don't feel bad. I never had a mother because I grew up with two fathers." I corrected him calmly.  
Everyone's eyes widened and in miraculous unison:  
"WHAT?!" They questioned, their eyes wide with shock, obviously not expecting that.

I suppose it wasn't common that two homosexual lovers raise a child. I know from data, that majority people have accepted Homosexuals, but there were still the people against it.  
"Sorry, does it bother you?" I asked, interested in what their answer would be.

They all shook their heads.  
"We were just surprised ya know?" Ino spoke up, smiling happily. She was telling the truth because her muscles in her face were relaxed and her body posture wasn't stiff.  
Sakura grinned "So how long have your parents been together?" She asked with excitable curiosity.

"Since they were teenagers." I admitted, I couldn't tell them they were married for only six years.  
Ino and Sakura squealed in excitable whispers. Soon the bell rang , signalling twenty minutes till lunch was over. Everyone said goodbye to me but invited me to eat lunch with them everyday if I wanted. A chance to observe humans.

I agreed.

I went out for a curt walk because I needed to check on the odd noise I heard from the window I sat by.

I heard some yelling and banging.  
I was walking along the perimeter of the school and saw the odd, dark haired boy being held back by has hands behind his back, he was forced on his knees, his hair was gripped tightly by a group of unrecognizable students. I concluded they were from a different school.  
A girl with bright hair smirked at Sasuke. She knelt down to his level, their faces were a inch apart.

"Is little prissy bitch boy tired? We're tired too but we're not finished with you at all. Sorry Sasuke." She got up and turned around to approach a metal pipe.  
Kakashi told me that humans hold grudged, anger, and hate. Some humans enjoy hurting others. Kakashi told me that violence was never the answer. It doesn't solve anything, it just gets more people hurt. That was his first lesson he taught me for human behavior. I had asked him why humans would do such things...To resort to violence...

Kakashi simply shook his head, and told me "I don't know...And I don't expect to ever truly understand why."

So I ran forward. In front of Sasuke. Sasuke outnumbered, cornered, and beaten. In every sense, this wasn't right nor fair. I felt the metal bar collide to my head, a sharp, loud sound resounded. I landed on my hands, and caught myself with my hands before crashing in the ground.

There was silence, soon there was a clang. The pipe was dropped, and dry footsteps were followed by the bullies. I glanced up to the red haired woman. "Don't resort to violence, it doesn't solve anything." I said, not affected by the blow to the head.

Although the humans were very delicate when it came to their head, Kakashi built me to withstand damage, especially to the head. It was where my 'heart' was located, Kakashi used every drop if money he could to protect my 'heart.'

I asked why he would waste so much money for something insignificant such as a Machine that cannot feel anything.

He simply said to me with a happy voice "Because I love you."

Before I realized it, they were running away. What were they even thinking? Humans are so confusing...  
I turned to the dark haired man.

I took note of his messed demeanor. Messy clothes, torn shirt, bloody nose, cut lip, and a slight bruise on his cheek. Judging on the foot prints on his shirt, they were kicking him.

"Are you alright..." I thought back to the woman calling him Sasuke.  
"Sasuke?" I asked, it would be troublesome if Sasuke ended up dying on the first day of my school.

He was shocked, and he looked horrified even.

Maybe a little scared. Did I do something wrong again?

"Are you...Are YOU alright?" He asked, in a broken sentence, he was choking on his own blood from his nose.  
I nodded "I'm fine, really, you look worse for wear." I said, but he grabbed my arm and began to drag me towards the school.  
"Sasuke...why are you dragging me? Are you a-" I was interrupted by his slightly panicked voice.

"You were hit by a fucking pipe in the head! I'm doing fine compared to your injury, I'm taking you to the school nurse Dobe." he explained in a harsh tone.  
"You're a idiot for getting involved." He added. I was confused, did I not help him?

"I'm sorry, I thought you needed assistance." I apologized for no reason.  
He didn't say anything. I didn't try to resist since I didn't understand his intentions. I potentially saved his life, so i assumed he had good intentions.

I was correct.

He took me to the school nurse Shizune. Shizune examined my head thoroughly. I kept insisting I was fine.  
"I don't care if you think you're alright, you got bashed in the head. I know you're a idiot to think it's nothing, but you took a blow that was supposed to be mine. So at least check yourself if you're alright..." He said.

I wasn't sure what he meant by all of those words he said, but with human behavior, humans can be stubborn. So perhaps this was his roundabout way of saying thank you.

Shizune sighed as she examined my head with her fingers. "I can't believe you got a innocent student involved Sasuke..."  
Sasuke grunted."Well? How bad is it?" He asked, his voice sounded slightly concerned.  
"Well, there's no injury..." She scrunched her eyebrow s in confusion, She crossed her arms in front of her chest, thinking of an answer to this mystery,  
"Wait..!" her eyes widened, and she sounded relieved.  
"You're the new student yes?" She inquired.

I nodded.

She dropped her hands to the side and smiled. She exhaled and a loose breath of air. Her tight, worried face had relaxed.  
"You should be fine then." she mused happily, placing a warm hand on my head.

_It was warm..._

I nodded once again "I am. I told you I was fine."

Sasuke slammed his fist in the wall, grabbing Shizune's attention, and mine as well.

"I told you! He isn't fine, his head was bashed by a fucking metal pipe." He grabbed my arm and was headed for the door. I pulled back for a bit, but he jerked me closer and increased his walking pace.

"I'm bringing you to the hospital, you are no way fine." His voice quivered, was he frightened at the thought that I may die? Did he feel scared? Did he feel fear? Why worry for me? Because I helped him. Because I put myself out to save him?

Because he thought I was human.

Would he he have done the same if knew I was a android?

Soon he was stopped by Shizune's arm grabbing him.  
"He is fine Sasuke." She gave him a reassuring nod and smile.

They met eyes. Sasuke opened his mouth to protest but was stopped short by Shizune.

"Naruto isn't hurt."

"He's a human android."

* * *

A/N:  
DUNDUNDUNNNNNNNN!  
I shit you not, kiwi skins are healthy for you, not the best tasting though, I wouldn't recommend it. I have eaten it, few years back. It was disgusting and I would never eat another kiwi skin again. Actually, when was the last time I ate a kiwi? Damn, i'll go buy some...  
But what's gonna Sasuke say now? What will he do? How will he react to finding the truth about Naruto...?! Find out in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I swear I'm such a perv, every time I type 'cheek' I think of hot, firm ass cheeks...I mean males gripping each other's asses. I need help. Sorry for the latenss, stuff has been happening, been stressed. **Please leave a review, I wanna know what you guys think!**

Another note: Have you ever seen the movie **The Book Thief? **Or read the book? I just saw the movie, and knowing me, the biggest crybaby in the world...I wailed for about half an hour. I SHIPPED RUBY AND LIESEL CAUSE THEY WERE SO GODDAMN KAWAII. THE BOOM! GONE. MY HEART TORN IN SHREDS. I do reccomend it, the movie was amazing, and I'm sure the book is even better!

* * *

**Children sang and danced around me. Their eyes seemed glow in happiness to fit with the light-hearted laughter they made. They smiled at me and requested I smile as well. I did so. But they frowned and said I looked as if I were about to cry.**

* * *

Sasuke seemed resentful and slightly fearful when we walked side by side on the road. I suppose it only made sense, I did insist on taking him to a place where he was to be dealt with. I was wasn't sure why he came without protest when it was so clear he was uncomfortable.

Strangely enough, the neighborhood of normally upbeat, happy humans was deadly silent. It had seemed they were out at the moment.

Sasuke stopped abruptly, I kept a close observation of his short breathing patterns. His face was still and blank, but I could tell by his body's reactions he was weary of me. I saved him, he knew that, but he was fearful.

I too, stopped my stride. I turned on the back of me heel slowly to meet his dark, eyes. He scanned my features, then he repeated the visionary motion to my body.

He returned his gaze to mine.

His eyes turned thinner and he let out a disapproving noise through his nose, although he seemed to disapprove me, his hitched breath told me he found something of me intriguing.

I took note of his seemingly flawless ivory complexion that was complimented by his ebony hair and eyes.

Indeed, it was not surprising females found him attractive, his features were pleasant to the visionary aspect of things; his personality however was quite bitter and somewhat distant on his reactions to woman who approached him.

His unreasonable distant and icy tone was also evidence he was withdrawn.

Despite all of that he did not hesitate to 'help' me when I had taken the blow to the head, so regardless of his stubborn denial, he cared about people.

But it seems denial was a common thing for Sasuke. How odd.

"Hn. Why do you even attend school if you're a robot? I thought you're supposed to be smart." He commented sharply, his nose slightly tilted up, his eyes looking forward that avoided my eyes.

My head looked forward as well, to see what he stared at. Nothing, I continued to walk to reach our destination.

"Although my programming is indeed quite intelligent and knowledgeable with information of basic human, education, there are things I can not be fought by a simple download." I answered slowly, hoping he would calm his rather unpredictable emotions.

He snorted, or laughed in bafflement and doubt "What is it you're trying to learn then?" He asked, his voice was mocking, but his eyes held genuine curiosity based on his attentive eyes and bored body posture.

I turned to the left, not bothering to look at Sasuke, I was watching for any care or out of control cars.

None. I wasn't very surprised, based on how long I've lived with Kakashi, this entire neighborhood was difficult to live in since only wealthy humans could inhabit such large houses, the added requirement of the Government's personal permission made it nearly impossible to live in this deserted land.

However, drunk teenagers would drive recklessly around this area, so often times you had to be careful where you walk.

"To feel." I answered his question. He gave me a confused expression before it quickly morphed back into his stoic demeanor.

I did not blame him for such a reaction, it was unheard of machines to 'feel', but Kakashi believed I could do so because I was programmed to learn how to feel.

With this in mind, I slowly directed us to the side of the road instead of the middle. Paying no heed to his eyes that observed me, I noticed we reached the gates to Kakashi's house.

It was a fairly large mansion with 36 rooms. It was surrounded by a tall brick wall with only the front gate to allow passage into it.

I punched in the number code beside the gate. There was a _'click' _and the gates began to swing open.

"Who's house is this?" Sasuke hesitated to walk past the gates, his expression were questionable.

He looked up the tall house as if figuring out why such a large house would hold something unusual like me.

I turned to him, blankly staring at him before speaking.

"Kakashi Hatake. My creator. He wishes to speak with you." Kakashi was emailed by me that Sasuke had found out who I was.

Kakashi was a gentle man, he used to be more 'sharp around the edges' until Iruka had come along in his life, so he told me.

In any case, Kakashi wouldn't hurt Sasuke.

Sasuke followed along the path I lead him. The front of the house was filled with garden.

It was filled with many sorts of plants. Roses, plumeria, violets, lilies, sweet peas, gardenia, hyacinth, peonies, and lilac. Sweet aromas came from the fumes of the flowers.

Sweet, fragile, fresh. The scents of the flowers stained the air with a pleasant, calming effect.

Sasuke had slowed his pace following me, he was observing the flowers.

"I assume you like the garden?" My head turned to the side to I observe him.

"Hn." Was all he said through his nose, but he nodded curtly in silence. He paid close attention to one lone flower. A black cat Petunia.

"I grew this garden by myself." I informed him, though I wasn't quite sure why I told him.

Because it seemed to be his best interest at the moment? No, that wasn't why I told him. I wanted to?

My pondering thoughts disappeared as we reached the front of the pale blue house. The window frames were painted a soft yellow and white.

The house itself was very light in color, it was peaceful to look at.

Kakashi was found to be sitting on the front yard, his face seeming calm, and his eyes focused on a book.

Sasuke was slightly behind, admiring the flowers, although I doubt he would admit he was admiring them.

Kakashi felt my presence and gently closed the book and allowed it to rest in his lap, his finger stuck between the pages he was reading.

His eyes seemed calm. He noticed Sasuke and looked to me.

"Is that him?" He question. Although it was very obvious it was him, I nodded slowly. Kakashi's eyes briefly glanced at Sasuke before he mused quietly and waved his hand absentmindedly at me, his eyes still staring at Sasuke.

Did Kaakshi know him?

"Naruto, you go sleep while Sasuke and I discuss things."

Usually by 'sleep' he meant I was to recharge. I wanted to ask why but I decided to refrain from questioning him when Kakashi looked at me from the side.

**Go. **

I gave a nod of understanding, so I headed inside the house, opening the door and closing it behind me with a _'click'_. I headed to the place I referred as my bed. I pressed the smaller button ebbing my earlobe. A wired soon extended once I pulled it out. I settled myself neatly on my sheets as I plugged the wire into the lid of my charger beside my bed on the wooden nightstand. Faint sounds of chatter began to fade and soon it faded to nothing as my sight blurred.

**Recognizing machinery.**

**...**

**Connecting.**

**...**

**Entering Sleep Mode**

**...**

* * *

Kakashi kept his yes staring down at Sasuke. What a coincidence. A strange one. Perhaps all of this was meant to be. Fate was quite humorous. Sasuke send to notice Kakashi. He froze. Kakashi took amusement to Sasuke's expression. The tall, proud, and uncaring Uchiha. Sasuke never once seems to care for anyone, he never swayed to anyone. He was an unmoving human with a frozen heart. But it seemed he was different when it comes to Naruto. The irony. A human that refuses to feel anything and a android learning to feel.

"I won't tell Itachi you're here." He assured before Sasuke would have the sense to run, Sasuke relaxed his shoulders only a little, his eyes and body were still very cautious.

"Shall we talk?" He gestured Sasuke to take the seat across from him.

The Uchiha family was at the center of a powerful electronics company; naturally the Uchiha family was a strong supporter of Kakashi's research. They swore confidentiality on his personal research of androids as long as he provided enough new technology to keep their business at top.

He had no qualms with such a proposition, however, he always made sure to be able to manipulate every piece he gave to the Uchiha family. Sometimes the Uchiha family was known to be too...ambitious. He recalled Madara, an unpleasant example of how far an Uchiha would go.

Slowly, Sasuke took the offered seat and glared at Kakashi, there was that famous Uchiha glare. Kakashi smiled nonchalantly and shifted to sit forward to converse properly with Sasuke. Kakashi was happy to see Sasuke had grown up.

But it seemed he was closed off more than before after the incident of his parents murder.

A vile, man was schizophrenic, and he murdered the Uchiha family in a maddened state.

His name was Orochimaru. It was not his entire fault because of his tormented mind, but he turned himself in, too heavy with guilt.

Itachi and Sasuke were the only left. Itachi was sympathetic, and forgave Orochimaru eventually, but Sasuke had refused to forgive that man.

Sasuke also held a grudge over Itachi for refusing to get revenge over Orochimaru.

So he ran away to get back at Itachi. How childish of him.

Itachi was naturally upset but had to stay to keep the company in order to maintain their household.

Nonetheless Itachi searched for Sasuke relentlessly. They were the only family left. Of course Itachi wanted to find Sasuke. Kakashi also took note that he should keep his eyes opened for Sasuke as well.

Kakashi wouldn't tell Itschi he found Sasuke, not yet. Itachi was abroad Germany at the moment for business.

And Sasuke showed promising interest in Naruto. To get more results, he should be on Sasuke's good side.

"So, it seems you have found my project I had worked on. I take it it's intriguing?" Kakashi asked, taking in Sasuke's glance at the door that Naruto had gone through.

His dark eyes glowed with a small glimmer of life.

"He's rather idiotic for an android." He commented. Ouch.

Kakashi felt his ego weep like baby.

"Hey...You have to admit he's pretty cool right?" He asked hopefully.

"Hn."

Kakashi sighed. Couldn't Sasuke say anything more?

"He threw himself in front of me when some bitch as her fucking goons,beating me. He's a brainless moron." Sasuke said plainly, turning his head slightly to the right, his eyes averted to avoid Kakashi's stare.

He coughed a bit out of embarrassment but Sasuke didn't know why he felt embarrassed or even shy.

Kakashi's eyebrow raised upward. Sasuke was manhandled by a couple of woman and supposedly panicked to bring Naruto to the hospital from the mail he received.

"Well, I won't tell Itachi I saw you or that you're here as long as you promise to keep the secret of Naruto." He offered graciously, turning his book open to his story he was reading.

Oh the main characters were fighting, this was interesting...

Sasuke hesitated, he frowned and seemed to want to get up and leave without a word. He seemed to glare with hate.

Kakashi was afraid that it turned out like this. Sasuke was so much more closed off than before.

He must have avoided from ever making friends, from ever allowing anyone inside his heart.

Kakashi already saw the hardened look of Sasuke. Was it impossible to reach Sasuke anymore?

But to his surprise, Sasuke nodded agreeably. It was late but he said yes. He trusted Kakashi enough.

Sasuke got up from his seat to head for the gate to leave.

"Now, now, Sasuke. You forgot something~" Kakashi sang with amusement, eying Sasuke's flat back.

Sasuke stopped his walking. How many times had he halted his walking?

"The idiot can walk by himself. I'm headed back to school." Sasuke reasoned coldly.

Kakashi faked a whimpering cry, wiping his eyes of imaginary tears "Oh but poor, poor, Naruto might just shut down in the streets because if the sacrifice! My son I wanted, dead!" Kakashi refrained from smiling at Sasuke's shoulders tensing slightly.

He was getting to him. So he continued his little act.

"A person would pick him up, and probably rape his delicious body I've molded to perfection! My only son I wanted to raise! Gone and tortured!" Sasuke grew more tense as Kakashi continued his ramble of possible scenarios if Naruto was taken if he shut down.

Okay so maybe Sasuke was worried about what might happen to Naruto.

"–And then they might take apart and use him fo–"

"Alright, alright, I'll walk the idiot back to school!" Sasuke snapped angrily, his heart feeling relieved but he wouldn't admit that he felt guilty.

Kakashi beamed at him "Well you can go get him. You can see the proof he isn't human. Just follow the hallway and the last door in front is his room."

He explained when Sasuke headed for the door.

Sasuke was in the hallway. It was dark and cold, his steps were slow and steady. The wooden floor below him was new but they seemed to creak if he took a slow step, a squeak if the step was quick.

He was anxious and maybe a little paranoid in the dark. He was in the same house.

All alone, with a robot that could potentially go mutinous and chop off his head like a apple.

No he was **not **scared.

Like many things, Uchihas do not cower, nor do they feel guilty, and they most certainly do not worry.

So his accelerated heartbeat and sweat development was because the weather was hot and that he was probably stressed.

Yeah that was it. Totally.

He took one last step and it squeaked sharply. He flinched, his heart dropped and he took a jumpy, step back. He turns his head to from all sides. No Kakashi in the hallway. Despite from flinching, his expression was always it's default. Cold and unfeeling.

_No one saw so it never happened._ So Sasuke assured himself. He took a deep breath and went on. His pale hand clenched the silvery knob. The shine of the color reminded him of glistening oyster shells.

He twisted the knob and pushed forward, feeling a little ridiculous. The room was lit to his surprising. People usually sleep in the dar-Oh wait...Naruto wasn't human. There was small falling feeling he felt in his chest when he remembered, but Sasuke excused it as fatigue.

He saw the blue bed at the corner across from Sasuke. He blinked before stepping forward to Naruto. He was about to shake Naruto to rouse him from his charging. His hand however found the wire behind Naruto's earlobe.

Sasuke's cold hand was surprised at the warmth and softness of Naruto's skin. So very warm. So soft. Sasuke's wandering hand reached for Naruto's lock of hair that was sticking out. His fingers connected the hair strands and pushed it out of his face. He focused on how golden Naruto's hair was, then to the light auburn colored eyelashes Naruto had. The tan skin seemed to glow in health and warmth. He looked so beautiful... With the marks on his cheek, it was almost a sign he was special.

He was special.

So warm, so pure, so not human.

No human could have been so flawless.

His hand trailed to his jaw, it was sharp and strong, a clear sign that Naruto was a man.

Sasuke stroked his cheeks softly, satisfied with the soft texture and smooth feeling. So perfect.

Sasuke took notice of Naruto's lips. They seemed untouched, slightly pink, soft, and enticing. His hand was close to the lips. His thumb traced his bottom lip.

He was so vulnerable.

In a daze, Sasuke cupped Naruto's cheek, taking not there were no signs of Naruto awakening. He leaned forward, tilting his head in an angle to capture his lips. They were so soft, so addicting. He felt sharp tingles runs down his spine and pulse throughout his body. He didn't want to stop.

The gentle lips were so pure, Sasuke pressed deeper, raising his arm to place on the stiff mattress to act as support when he pressed his body weight to make the kiss deepen.

He wanted to mark Naruto. He was so pure and foreign to everything human. His fingers dug into the soft sheets to refrain himself.

He eventually pulled away, it was one of the downsides of having limited breathing. A soft pant escaped his lips. Reality hit him heavy like a brick. Slamming out his daze state and allowed his rational side resurface.

His eyes widened, standing back up and stumbled behind. Horror flooded every nerve in his body.

_Oh God what did I...? Did I really kiss him? _ He asked himself even though he knew the truth. He felt dizzy. What had he done? What came over him?

Sasuke was confused and didn't noticed the intense, sapphire, eye gazing upon him in question and shock.

"Sasuke...?"

Sasuke jerks his head, his thoughts far too out of whack to bring himself together to return to his withdrawn face.

Naruto got up, reaching for the back if the earlobe Sasuke had touched earlier. Sasuke heard a small _'click' _ and saw the wire that connects to the blinking, square, begin to withdraw back into Naruto's earlobe.

He kissed a fucking robot!

Naruto turned his head to Sasuke, noticing the darkened pink shade on Sasuke's lips.

_Please don't ask..._ He begged silently.

"Sasuke, why did you kiss me?"

* * *

**I saw your soul being carried off to death. So pure and strong.**

**It sparkled like a jewel.**

**Faded.  
**

**And grew cold.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: ok so I wanted to seriously get this story progressing faster before I left for my trip, but sadly I'm writing in the car at the moment during the trip... So this story is updated later than intended.

I wrote about 1200 words ish before I was like "This is terrible, I'm rewriting this whole chapter." And I did, so the reason the chapter was late, is because I'm really picky with my own writing, and the terrible case of writer's block.

BTW:

_Red Carnations: means heartache_

_Pink Camellias: means longing for you_

Also a review would be nice...but it would be nicer if you guys **visited my new fanfic of SasuNaruSasu Fragile Dream! Please check it out since I won't be online for a few weeks or so,** I'll be working on the other stories so don't worry! I promise when I get back things will be updated when I have the time.

* * *

**One time I thought I saw a blonde man exactly like me, covered in paint. He said that I would find someone special. He explained he grew up searching for his special person after he was adopted. He wished me luck.**

* * *

When you sleep, you are in a way dead. You are vulnerable to attackers and death. Nothing can protect you.

A person could steal a kiss from you as you sleep without you ever knowing. How funny isn't it? You'll never know if a person stole a kiss.

But I know. Because to 'sleep' means I can still hear and feel.

I felt a quivering breath, tickle the thin layer on my skin.

A soft hand carcasses the side of my cheek, tracing my jawline with his rough fingers, the coldness from his fingers made me think of a sharpened knife tracing my skin instead.

Soon I felt a passionate, soft, warmth that pressed themselves softly to my lips, the soft lips seemed shy and adventurous.

Soon, things escalated into a more desperate need, his pacing of delirious need increased, his hand gripped he sheets in pleasure.

His mouth parted only slightly. I knew very well it was Sasuke.

The scent was the same, it smelled lightly of earth and a spray of spiced apples.

A bold tongue ventured into my mouth, but only into shallow areas of my front teeth. His body heat shot high levels into heat. I began tracing endorphin levels were beginning to appear.

Never once did we part away.

Often times this would lead to sex. I decided that before things got too far I would stop him by pushing away his body that he forced on to me.

But before I could, he pulled away. Human limits of air was his reason to pull away.

With his heavy breaths, were shallow and desperate, as if to catch his breath as soon as possible.

I opened my eyes and sat up, I still felt the damp saliva coating my lips from him.

When my own eyes had met his surprised ones, it seemed as if time slowed, which would be impossible since time in fact, did not stop since the earth was in constant movement.

Was my internal clock damaged?

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked intelligently, I was utterly baffled to why he would kiss me.

Kissing was a sign of affection, on the lips meant intimacy.

His eyes widened and he looked away, storming out the room. I noticed the flash of red that adorned his cheeks like blood on snow.

Blushing, he was embarrassed? But wasn't he the one that kissed me? I stood up to my feet, I staggered for a moment since my system wasn't prepared to move suddenly.

To my advantage, my body was not made to have limits. So swiftly, I managed to grab his arm. At the same time his hand was gripping the knob of the door.

"Why did you kiss me?" The repeated question arose once more, I felt my system heat up when his eyes averted from mine, he was silent, I felt...impatience?

Sasuke blushed harder. He was wondering himself, why did he kiss Naruto? It couldn't have been because he was attracted to the blonde robot; well Naruto did have unruly, flaxen, hair that seems to glow a good color in the light, his eyes were bright and colorful with different moods of blue, and when his soft lips would curl into a smile, it made me–Oh God he had a crush on Naruto.

Sasuke turned his head to Naruto, his eyes were cold once more.

"It was nothing."

Naruto knew immediately it was a lie, but he didn't press the matter, Naruto was taught it was not good to pry upon personal matters such as the current situation; so he nodded.

Silence were the words that were exchanged, and silence was the mood when Naruto and Sasuke had exited the house. Kakashi have Naruto a knowing look, as if he was observing a unique plant among the garden.

Kakashi only waved goodbye to them; Naruto would nod and meet Kakashi's eyes to let him know that he understood his gesture, while for Sasuke, he simply sneered at Kakashi and turned to walk away in a hostile manner.

As we walked down the still silent streets, Sasuke seemed troubled with how his normally straight back was slacked, and his usual callous expression was now bemused in thoughts. He wasn't paying attention to anything with how unfocused his pupils were.

I pondered if it was a good decision to say something to him, I just didn't like how uncomfortable the situation was.

It seemed today I was deciding a lot of my 'feelings'. Though it was a good question if I was truly influenced by emotions, then again, at the moment there was no malfunctions in my systems.

Quiet patter of footsteps were the only difference between sound and silence. Eventually we reached the school grounds again, however Sasuke not once gave a glance towards me or spoke a single word; Sasuke ignored me and treated me as if I was not in his presence.

He knew I was there, but he only walked away.

Within my decisions and options that were available, I chose to return to class rather than pursue him since it would not be an intelligent decision.

School was more important with the wider arrange of unique students that was available to me.

Sasuke would provide insignificant information to the other students. The decision was obvious. I let him walk away as I too, turned my back on him. Then we walked our separate path.

Not only did they distance themselves away physically that day, they no longer acknowledged each other.

Students and teachers noticed the odd behavior whenever Naruto and Sasuke were near each other.

Sasuke would insult Naruto and would walk out the room during lunch if Naruto was in the class.

While for Naruto, he occasionally would stare out the window, which was extremely off because Naruto was the perfect student.

Smart, which appealed to the teachers.

Neutral, fair, and tolerant, which made students favor him, it also helped that Naruto was the best athletic student, but was always humble.

Curious students often approached Sasuke and Naruto what was wrong between the two because when they asked Sasuke what happened, he would insult the asking student and tell them there was nothing wrong to begin with, this was a quaint reaction, because a normal Sasuke would have ignored the person that was asking, so despite his denial, it was clear something was wrong.

With Naruto, he would stare at you as if he was a frozen robot having trouble processing the information (funny enough, the students never realized the irony in that simile to compare his blank reaction.)

Naruto would stare at you with a plain expression and say there was nothing wrong, but to a human, it was pretty obvious something was off.

But like how life was, time continued it's daily duties to make the days pass by. By a blink of an eye it was already a month, deciding the strained distance between them, Naruto decided to confront Sasuke by approaching him at lunch.

A normal human would have had difficulty searching for Sasuke during lunch, the reason was because Sasuke preferred slipping away and disappear like air to avoid people.

But thanks to the benefits of being a android, it wasn't much of a chore to locate Sasuke's whereabouts.

Somehow initiating a conversation with Sasuke would be an issue. Naruto was able to identify that Sasuke's pride would be an issue, humans he had observed were proud rather than humble.

So he decided to take a roundabout route to fix their bone, whatever it was. Approach Sasuke for help.

When the bell chimed for the start of lunch, Naruto found Sasuke on the back of the school. Like typical melodramatic tv shows and books, the wind blew on Sasuke's hair wistfully, his face seemed troubled in thoughts–or possibly confused?

In any case, Naruto was not hesitant to ignore the warning glare Sasuke gave when their eyes met. Naruto stared unamused.

"You're avoiding me. Why?" The wind abruptly stopped.

Sasuke didn't move for the next few seconds, a silent duel to make him submit was initiated. Sasuke's eyes were filled with unreasonable contempt, and Naruto's eyes were surprisingly not empty, they held curiosity.

Sasuke didn't understand why Naruto sought out for him since hey never established a bond, it would have made sense if Naruto had approached him to question about the kiss–but from the look in his eyes, it wasn't just that. Naruto had a request for Sasuke Uchiha.

Something only he could do.

Sasuke held his words back to see how things play, then he would decide the next action. That's what he did, wait and then take action.

Ignoring the silence, Naruto continued "I want you to help me, I don't have anyone at school that can explain human behavior to me.

You're the only one with the knowledge of what I really am. Can you help me understand humans?"

Both were silent for the next seconds, the glass eyes met human ones. Sasuke only answered one of his questions with another question, his eyebrows angled closer to his eyes to form his chilling glare that would send ripples of goosebumps on a person's skin, but Naruto wasn't affected since he wasn't just any 'person'.

"Why is it so important to you? You're a android, you can't be human. For something like you, it's impossible." Sasuke made sure to emphasize the word 'something' instead of saying 'someone'.

Although he felt no malicious feelings towards Naruto, he wanted to set a line between them, because deep down he couldn't forgive the android for making him feel affection towards him.

Naruto wasn't human, he was a piece of machinery; Sasuke observed the curious android, he knew that he shouldn't be falling for Naruto so fast, the flawless android was charming from all aspects, how he smiled, his eyes, and his voice.

Sasuke resisted the urge to close the gap between both of them, it wasn't right, Naruto wasn't human.

He wasn't suppose to feel an odd urge to feel Naruto's skin, and it wasn't meant to last, because no one else knew better than Sasuke that humans are unreliable.

But maybe he had enough to be alone. Maybe, his pride wouldn't allow him to admit the truth, it seemed weak to fear isolation, so he stood his ground.

Naruto was silent, his eyes narrowed and stared at the ground, his head dropping just a bit. It seemed that he was upset by Sasuke's comment. But surely it was fake.

"I want to be a human. I was programmed to be curious of humans, but I was given a certain freedom most machines do now have.

I have free will. I know that to be human, I have much to understand, but if I am correct, I am beginning to 'feel'. I am able to say I have my own wish. I want to feel happy, bitter, angry, and sad. And right now..."

Naruto lifted his hand to his chest, slightly to the left, where the human heart was to hide behind fleshy skin, and not a metallic crust. He closed his eyes.

"I feel whole. Always I was alone, never knowing the true appreciation of human company. I can say I have friends, and I want to stay by their side. So that's why I want to be more human." Admitted Naruto.

Highlighted blue eyes stared at Sasuke's dark eyes that were framed by even darker bangs.

Sasuke leaned against the school wall and wet his bottom lip thoughtfully.

"...Hn." The dark eyes looked to the side to observe the trees, as if he was bored and uninterested. Why should Sasuke help Naruto if he doesn't get anything out of it.

Naruto didn't allow Sasuke's monosyllabic sentence to be the end of their conversation.

"A compromise then?" He suggested, instantly catching the interested gleam in Sasuke's eyes when he looked up to Naruto again.

With a slow nod Sasuke agreed.

"Then what do you propose Sasuke?" Asked Naruto, for an odd reason, Naruto felt dread in his question, already regretting to agree a compromise with Sasuke. With past knowledge, Sasuke was unpredictable.

"I'll help you understand humans, if you kiss once a day until the end of the year."

* * *

**Sometimes I dream.**

* * *

Well? Do you get the reference from the first paragraph? if you read my other stuff you just might get it :) I'll see you guys later though! I wont be gone for too long!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I FINALLY HAVE TIME TO UPDATE THIS STORY AFTER A MONTH

I am so, so sorry...

But lately school has been busy, and well...drama has happened...again, but enough about my problems, I made you guys wait way to long, and I'm real sorry about that... But hey an update! I'm not dead! This isn't dropped! I swear it! I'm surprised with the amount of follows, i'm not complaining tho! I'm so grateful and feel that I don't deserve it. SO again, thank you, thank you, thank you for being patient readers! So here's ur next chappy! Thanks for being patient.

**Regarding reviews: **It is appreciated when you tell me why you like my chapters, I like to know my reader's perspective of things, it helps fix my writers block and it makes me really happy to know you took the time to write a small paragraph (Like maybe two or 3 lines? More if you feel like it)

* * *

**Hello. Goodbye. Nice to meet you.**

**These are polite gestures, but how could they mean something else? I don't understand. Another thing, is dying scary? I know I don't have a right, but maybe I am scared of death. **

**But can I even die?**

* * *

Like all humans, it's very hard to predict them. Actions, reactions, thoughts, and words. It's all very different. Always, their actions and behavior will be unpredictable and explaining them in a logical way is even more challenging to explain.

Some human's existence mean little to nothing to the world. No matter how much money they have, no matter what heroics they had achieved, no matter how they die, they are all the same, meaningless organisms that walk on the same hardened, Earth. They all die a meaningless death, everything they do is a small drop in the bucket. It doesn't matter what they do.

But the drops leave ripples. Evidence of their life. Because they try to live their life. So can an android truly feel? Can a metal machine with no pumping organs leave a dent in the prejudice world whom humans live in? Maybe not.

Time would tell.

But that still didn't explain why Sasuke wanted a kiss from Naruto.

What a mystery. What a pain. What an utter bother.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Background: Orphaned at a young age, parents lost in a fire. Academic student, a survivor along with his older brother.

To be honest, Naruto knew Sasuke Uchiha had a right to be distant towards others, it was probably a defense mechanism so that Sasuke would never experience loss again.

But every human loses things as time passes by. Even Naruto will lose Kakashi and Iruka– his thoughts regarding that immediately stopped because his battery had suddenly dropped to 23%, and some of his nerve wires had stopped functioning, making his body seem heavier and slower.

Back to the present, Sasuke had requested a kiss once a day. The reason behind such a request was that Sasuke knew a robot was to be emotionless and unfeeling, but he was closer to that definition than Naruto.

Naruto was warm and honest, but Sasuke was detached and bitter. If Sasuke was human, then what would that make Naruto?

Things were never so complicated until now.

You were either a human or not.

Nowadays we classify people as heartless, liars, unmoving, or the opposite, sweet, warm, and loving.

We describe some people as 'inhuman' when they believe what is considered immoral, right. In order to be loved, you must follow a set of rules so that you will not be hated.

_1. Be humble. Not overly, just a little._

_2. Lie over the small things._

_3. Smile a lot._

_4. Be funny, if you seem to have offended another person, apologize sincerely._

_5. Never ostracize someone for their decisions._

_6. Be positive._

**_7. Never ever fall in love._**

These rules are simple. Just be perfect. Love is an imperfection. But what should be remembered is that even if you followed the rules obediently, it can not be guaranteed you will be happy. Nothing is a guarantee for happiness. At the moment yes, but nothing lasts forever.

Even Naruto won't last forever.

He knew it, but didn't care because he didn't know how.

Which was why Naruto decided wasting time was not a wise choice to do, compliantly he nodded to Sasuke's quaint request. The stiff chest Sasuke normally held out pridefully exhaled in implied relief.

It was set in stone. Sasuke would aid Naruto if he suddenly broke down in school and help his break down human behavior.

To Sasuke, he would say he knew what he was doing and would certainly act like it, but for this situation, he had no idea what he was doing. He gave up denying his feelings for Naruto, but if you asked him, he would sneer at you and comment of the idiocy you must have suffered to think of a question like that.

Ambitious, rude, cold, proud, and unmoving

This is what defines an Uchiha.

Uchihas were no doubt, a frightening type of humans.

But when they fall in love, they develop into something even more alarming. When Uchihas fall in love, they take what they want without fear, and never give up until they have what they want.

That is the way of Uchihas. That saying, this was the basic concept of their behavior, it doesn't mean some don't falter, mess up, or embarrass themselves. Uchihas were certainly scary in a way, but they were still human. And humans still make mistakes.

This story will be focused on the endeavors of Sasuke Uchiha's love life. It sounds like a comical sort of story doesn't it? But when a human falls in love with an android, it is an guarantee, it will never end well.

As promised, Naruto never once failed to kiss Sasuke on the like everyday. But what he failed in was to give emotions in the kiss.

Did Naruto enjoy the kiss? Did he hate it? Was he confused?

What did Naruto think and feel?

Sasuke did want to know, but refused to ask, he wouldn't stoop so low to ask. The kisses were light presses against his lips, although it was mild to what Sasuke had experienced before, somehow, it made him feel tingly on his lips. It was almost pleasant.

Almost.

* * *

Today was like any school day. Girls chatting away their concerns and gossip, boys roughhousing in the hallways, teachers smiling and educating their students. The usual day.

However, during lunch, Naruto approached Sasuke.

"Why do humans have liquid escaping their eyes when they are upset? I don't understand, it doesn't benefit the human body, it rids the human body of H2O which is fairly bad." Naruto asked with his normally plain eyes. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto's expression, displeased there wasn't a single sign of emotion.

Sasuke just wanted to see Naruto show raw emotion, happy, angry, hate and love. He wanted those dead blue eyes, glow with happiness and energy. Was that so much to ask for? Perhaps a bit considering Naruto wasn't not human. So many questions and desires.

"Why are you asking? Human's cry to clean dirt or grime that get in their eyes. You should know that."

"That's not right." Naruto corrected, his eyes seemingly confused as he stared to the ground. Sasuke tilted his head to s light angle, silently questioning what he meant by the unsure tone of his words.

"You remember our gym teacher Gai?"

Sasuke turned away, of course he remembered. Gai was an extremely emotionally teacher, he always went on about how young and strong our spirits were, how anything was possible as long as they believed in themselves. He was crazy, but he wasn't a bad teacher. As far as Sasuke could tell, Gai was a sincere teacher . Like all teachers, Gai had a favorite student, his 'prodigy' he would say. Rock Lee was pretty much an exact copy of Gai.

Oh yes, Sasuke remembered Gai, how could he forget?

Even though both were extremely eccentric, they were just as kind and compassionate. They were hardworking, kind, understanding, and supportive to their loved ones, they were the sort of people where if their enemy was down, they would refuse to strike them when they were vulnerable.

Even if it meant their death, which was exactly why Gai was gone.

It seemed surreal that Gai had been killed when he stopped a madman going on a rage for power; The man who had committed the felony, had been also killed in the process, Gai was looked upon as a hero-what could be a better way to die?

"Hn, yeah. How does that have anything to do with your first question?" Sasuke began to take out his cellphone to check for messages. Yet again, some crazy bunch of stalkers managed to find his cellphone number and spam him with requests and threats, he clenched his jaw tightly, teeth gritting against each other in silent displeasure. Ever since he was alone for the first while as a child, he had many supportive friends and girls who 'claimed' they cared about him.

During those times, he was happy, but that quickly dimmed into nothing, showing a clear path of what they really wanted from him.

"Sasuke, why are you acting defiant? I'm not trying to corner you..." Naruto seemed to have sensed the built up tension, or most likely, saw the expression Sasuke was showing.

"It's nothing, I just have a slight cramp." He lied effortlessly.

No one actually seemed to care about Sasuke, they just seemed to be infatuated with his looks and excellent grades. Not one person could see the pain and loneliness he felt, all but Gai and Lee. They had approaching him about it, but back then, he was a bit... Of a prick. Still, the sincerity of their words were enough to give him some comfort, although he didn't show it.

He sighed and pressed the off button on the side of his phone, slipping in his jacket's pocket, soon to be forgotten.

"Both of them often cried because they were happy. Or Sad. How does crying have to do with their emotions? Then, when Gai died, Lee did not cry, he simply stared sadly at me and sighed. Why wasn't he crying?" Naruto asked again, his voice tone uneven and confused.

Sasuke would have signed at the question, it was such a difficult question to answer with words. Human's just naturally know these things, something like Naruto, wouldn't understand.

"When humans are very happy, or upsets they can't express it through words and can only cry to show the physical emotion they feel, but when their emotions reach extremes in sadness, crying does not express how much agony they feel."

Sasuke clenched his fingers tightly when a picture of his dead parents began to paint itself in his head.

"When they are extremely upset, they lose all energy to even react, let alone breath. That's why Lee can't react, he's too numb from the death of Gai."

"Is it because the thought of Gai's corpse rotting away into nothing? Is Lee afraid the fact that Gai is gone, the memories of Gai will also disappear?" Naruto took a closer step to Sasuke, their faces on inches apart.

Sasuke glanced away, turning his body to the side.

For some reason he didn't want to answer.

"Sasuke. Look at me." The blond man demanded.

Sasuke did turn to look at Naruto, but gave a glare to Naruto. What did Naruto want? Was he trying to get at something?

"I don't know. Human's are not as simple as observing one human."

Sasuke felt the small bitter flame of anger grow stronger as his words came out, he should have stopped but for some reason he refuses to bite his tongue.

"Everyone is different."

Stop.

"They react different, they feel emotions, which make them human."

Sasuke shut up before you make this worse!

Sasuke smiled dryly at Naruto and cold disdain.

"Something like you wouldn't understand what it's like to be human." Sasuke spat, soon realizing the misplaced anger in his words were a mistake.

His body threatened to compiled and explode from panic; He wanted to take it back, but he couldn't. So he just stared at the dry ground, ebony bangs hanging in front.

His apologies stubbornly clung to his tongue instead of exiting out of guilt. They clustered around the middle of his throat which made it hard to swallow, it wouldn't have mattered, his mouth had suddenly became dry.

To his relief the silence broke, but to his horror, it was words.

"...You're right. I don't understand."

Sasuke's heart dropped.

Was it just Sasuke, or did those words sound cold?

"When a human exhausts their body and dies, their bodies are slowly rotting away from the carbon and nitrogen, soon to be nothing but a of of soil. While for me, there is no dying."

Sasuke wanted apologize. He did. But his pride got in the way, and he continued his heartless charade.

"Which is why you can't ever become a human."

How did it turn like this? Why?

Sasuke heard Naruto chuckle. His eyes dared to meet cold, blue ones. Naruto had a tight smile, a small, transparent gap had appeared between them.

"Which is why, it's not worth treating me like a human, right?"

"Hn, you're not worth a thing." Sasuke stubbornly replied, his pride still refusing to budge, to let you know, it was a lie. It was the biggest lie he ever told to someone and himself.

Ever since Naruto appeared, he was worth a lot to Sasuke.

Naruto silently closed his eyes and nodded numbly, acknowledging and processing his words closely.

"I suppose to you especially, I'm just a metal machine with legs aren't I." It wasn't a question, it was a accusation, one that Sasuke allow to slip by and be condemned as the right answer when his actual thought of Naruto was the complete opposite. But he didn't love Naruto, why would he?

"At least it's good to know."

Oh God, that voice seemed–it sounded like calm anger and pain, was Naruto actually angry? And what did he mean by "It's good to know"?!

Soon his legs walked towards Sasuke, the once muddy blue, now an unforgiving topaz.

"Before I forget, your kiss." Naruto pressed his lips gently to Sasukes's. It felt like a punch in the stomach rather than a brush froma feather, Sasuke felt sick, he felt his head drown away in dizziness, his stomach flip, his body feeling light and unstable.

"I hope you have a good time making bonds with the ones who are worth you're time." Naruto added.

Then he left like a shadow, all alone and unwanted.

Was it just Sasuke, or did it seem Naruto was heartbroken?

Why is it everything Sasuke touched, it breaks?

He couldn't even get along with a robot.

Dammit, he was an Uchiha, Uchihas do not feel remorse over their actions and words.

Uchihas do not act like this.

But Sasuke wasn't an Uchiha.

He was a liar, a coward, and a bastard.

Not worth loving at all.

Cause how could someone like Sasuke ever love someone?


End file.
